1989 in literature
The year 1989 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * February 24 - Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini places a US$3 million bounty for the death of The Satanic Verses author Salman Rushdie. Books Literature *Hanan al-Shaykh – Women of Sand and Myrrh (Misk al–ghazal) *Martin Amis – London Fields *Piers Anthony – Total Recall *Clive Barker – The Great and Secret Show *Julian Barnes - A History of the World in 10½ Chapters *Larry Bond – Red Phoenix *Anthony Burgess - Any Old Iron *Nick Cave – And the Ass Saw the Angel *Tom Clancy – Clear and Present Danger *Mary Higgins Clark – While My Pretty One Sleeps *Hugh Cook – The Wicked and the Witless *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Revenge and Sea Lord (aka Killer's Wake) *Bryce Courtenay – The Power of One *Robert Crais - Stalking the Angel *Lindsey Davis – The Silver Pigs *L. Sprague de Camp – The Honorable Barbarian *L. Sprague de Camp and Fletcher Pratt – The Complete Compleat Enchanter *E.L. Doctorow - Billy Bathgate *Katherine Dunn – Geek Love *Umberto Eco – Foucault's Pendulum *George Alec Effinger – A Fire in the Sun *Ben Elton – Stark *Ken Follett – The Pillars of the Earth *Frederick Forsyth – The Negotiator *Gabriel García Márquez – The General in His Labyrinth (El general en su laberinto) *John Gardner - Licence to Kill and Win, Lose or Die *Charles Gill - The Boozer Challenge *John Grisham – A Time to Kill *Robert E. Howard, L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter – The Conan Chronicles *John Irving – A Prayer for Owen Meany *Kazuo Ishiguro – The Remains of the Day *Stephen King – The Dark Half *John le Carré – The Russia House *H.P. Lovecraft – The Horror in the Museum and Other Revisions corrected edition *H.P. Lovecraft and Divers Hands – Tales of the Cthulhu Mythos *Hilary Mantel - Fludd *James A. Michener – Six Days in Havana *Bharati Mukherjee – Jasmine *Larry Niven – The Legacy of Heorot *Robert B. Parker – Playmates *Giuseppe Pontiggia – La grande sera *Terry Pratchett - Guards! Guards! and Pyramids *Paul Quarrington – Whale Music *Mordecai Richler – Solomon Gursky Was Here *José Saramago – The History of the Siege of Lisbon *Sidney Sheldon – The Sands of Time *Dan Simmons – Hyperion *Danielle Steel - Daddy and Star *Bruce Sterling – Crystal Express *Alexander Stuart – The War Zone *Amy Tan – The Joy Luck Club *Shashi Tharoor – The Great Indian Novel *Rose Tremain – Restoration *Andrew Vachss – Hard Candy *Alice Walker – The Temple of My Familiar *Roger Zelazny - Frost & Fire and Knight of Shadows Horror fiction *John Skipp and Craig Spector - Book of the Dead *Joe R. Lansdale - By Bizarre Hands Children's and young adults' fiction *Anne Fine - Bill's New Frock *Yoshi Kogo - Big Al Drama *Herman Brusselmans & Tom Lanoye - De Canadese muur *Jim Cartwright - Two *Michael Wall - Amongst Barbarians *Keith Waterhouse - Jeffrey Bernard is Unwell Poetry *Simon Armitage - Zoom! *Paul Fleischman - Joyful Noise: Poems for Two Voices *David Lehman - The Best American Poetry 1989 Non-fiction *Gisela Bleibtreu-Ehrenberg - Angst und Vorurteil *Stephen R. Covey - The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People *Cynthia Enloe - Bananas, Beaches and Bases *Stanley Hauerwas and William Willimon - Resident Aliens: Life in the Christian Colony *Tim Jeal - Baden-Powell *Bob Kane and Tom Andrae - Batman and Me *John Keegan - The Face of Battle *Dale Maharidge and Michael Williamson - And Their Children After Them *Peter Mayle - A Year in Provence *Ann Moir and David Jessel – Brain Sex *''New Revised Standard Version'' of the Bible *Michael Palin - Around the World in 80 Days *Gilda Radner - It's Always Something *Dan Topolski and Patrick Robinson - True Blue: The Oxford Boat Race Mutiny *V. Vale and Andrea Juno - Modern Primitives *Andy Warhole and Pat Hackett - The Andy Warhol Diaries *Jeremy Wilson - Lawrence of Arabia: The Authorized Biography of T.E. Lawrence *Bob Wood - Big Ten Country Deaths * January 8 - Bruce Chatwin, travel writer and novelist * February 3 - John Cassavetes, actor, director, writer * March 14 - Edward Abbey, essayist * March 27 - Malcolm Cowley, novelist and poet * April 19 - Daphne du Maurier, writer * April 25 - Norma Klein, author * May 19 - C.L.R. James, journalist * August 23 - R.D. Laing, psychologist and author * August 26 - Irving Stone, novelist * September 4 - Georges Simenon, Maigret author * September 4 - Sir Ronald Syme, Classicist * September 15 - Robert Penn Warren, poet and novelist * September 30 - Horace Alexander, pacifist writer, 100 * October 13 - Cesare Zavattini, screenwriter * December 19 - Stella Gibbons, novelist * December 22 - Samuel Beckett, writer * December 26 - Paul Jennings, humorist * December - George Selden Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Camilo José Cela Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Mandy Sayer, Mood Indigo * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Gwen Harwood, Bone Scan * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: John Tranter, Under Berlin * Mary Gilmore Prize: Alex Skovron, The Re-arrangement Canada * See 1989 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Jean Vautrin, Un grand pas vers le Bon Dieu * Prix Décembre: Guy Dupré, Les Manoeuvres d'automne * Prix Médicis French: Serge Doubrovsky, Le Livre brisé * Prix Médicis International: Alvaro Mutis, La Neige de l'amiral United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Kazuo Ishiguro - The Remains of the Day * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Anne Fine, Goggle-Eyes * Cholmondeley Award: Peter Didsbury, Douglas Dunn, E.J. Scovell * Eric Gregory Award: Gerard Woodward, David Morley, Katrina Porteous, Paul Henry * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: James Kelman, A Disaffection * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Ian Gibson, Federico Garcia Lorca: A Life *Newdigate prize: Jane Griffiths * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Allen Curnow * Whitbread Best Book Award: Richard Holmes, Coleridge: Early Visions * The Sunday Express Book of the Year: Rose Tremain, Restoration United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Nancy Vieira Couto, The Face in the Water * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Anthony Hecht * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction, Isaac Bashevis Singer * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry: Jorie Graham, "Spring" * Compton Crook Award: Elizabeth Moon, Sheepfarmer's Daughter * Frost Medal: Gwendolyn Brooks * Nebula Award: Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, The Healer's War * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Paul Fleischman, Joyful Noise * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Wendy Wasserstein, The Heidi Chronicles * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Anne Tyler - Breathing Lessons * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Richard Wilbur: New and Collected Poems Japan *Falcon Award (Maltese Falcon Society of Japan): Andrew Vachss for Strega * The Japan Fantasy Novel Award is established, with Ken'ichi Sakemi winning with his novel Kōkyū Shōsetsu. External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year